1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for smoothing both magnetic coat layers of a magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional system for smoothing a magnetic layer coated on a substrate made of polyester etc. for a magnetic recording medium.
In the conventional system, a metallic rotary roll 2 and an elastic rotary roll 3 are respectively contacted with a magnetic coat layer 1a on a non-magnetic coat surface 1b of a magnetic recording medium 1 passing to the arrow direction a to press the magnetic coat layer.
The following disadvantages are caused if the conventional system is applied for smoothing a magnetic recording medium such as a flexible disc magnetic recording medium which has magnetic coat layers on both surfaces.
Concave deformation of the elastic rotary roll 3 having large elasticity is caused by a difference of elasticities of the elastic rotary roll 3 and the metal rotary roll 2 whereby the peripheral speed of the elastic rotary roll 3 at the contact part against the metal rotary roll 2 is faster than that of the metal rotary roll 2 to wear the magnetic coat layer and calender processing damage is caused. The calender processing damage causes a drop-out. Therefore, the conventional system is not suitable for smoothing both magnetic coat layers of a magnetic recording medium.
In order to overcome said disadvantages of the conventional smoothing system, a hot press system has been proposed however, the hot press system has a disadvantage of inferior processing efficiency.